Archivo:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - NES - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 5
Descripción Subscribe: http://www.youtube.com/subscription_center?add_user=JamesNintendoNerd The Angry Video Game Nerd (Episode 5) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Watch this video in higher quality! AVGN: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Higher Quality) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po-mwFaz37Y Watch all Angry Video Game Nerd episodes https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2B009153AC977F90 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) was one of those games that many kids wanted growing up in the 80's. It had the characters, the action, the look, the sound and even the pizza...or did it? Well let's find out how they screwed this one up. In this episode the Nerd plays one of his childhood games to re-live the torment that is TMNT for the NES. He tries his best at fighting, jumping and swimming his way to defeat the insidious Shredder. Teased by out of reach pizza, taunted by impossible jumps, enraged by electric seaweed, what could possibly go wrong? TMNT was released in 1989 on the Nintendo Entertainment System and developed by Konami. The game is centered on platforming action in which the player has to go through a series of Castlevania like levels to complete the game. As per Turtles fashion pizza restores life points and getting hit by enemies decreases it. Getting hit enough times knocks out the Turtle so the player has to select another until all 4 Turtles are dead. Released under Konami's Ultra Games brand, TMNT was a successful game but lacked overall quality, with glitches and unusual game design. However, due its success the game managed to get a sequel, TMNT 2, but that was a port of the original Arcade game however. Episode notes by Mike: Episode 5 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) is where the series really took off and it became an internet phenomenon. This was the first episode to premiere on ScrewAttack.com. (From episode 5 to episode 19 they appeared first on ScrewAttack, and then hit Youtube a week later.) For this one I remember playing the game with James, though this time we got the footage to appear larger on the TV instead of having to record it on the small LCD screen like the Roger Rabbit episode. James and I used to play this game in college, and since I was pretty good at the game, he had me help record the gameplay footage. Though we ended up quitting before we got to the Technodrome. (It's a tough game) I knew I had beaten this game in the past, so it confused me for quite a while why we decided to give up. But later on, I was playing this game again and realized why we quit. I did a video called "TMNT Technodrome Trick" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKiI1FV5shk ..And while playing, I learned that the man hole covers that take yo to the Technodrome are random. Meaning any one of them could take you there. And when we played the game back in 2006 for this episode, we kept going to the same manhole. And that's why we never found the Technodrome. That was always a regret of ours that we didn't show the Technodrome. And it's why we went back and showed it for Episode 94 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fz92prJ3XlM Also, for whatever reason, I also decided to make a title drawing for this video while James was editing it. So this is the first episode to have one of my title cards. Visit our website! http://cinemassacre.com/ James Twitter! https://twitter.com/cinemassacre Mike's Twitter! https://twitter.com/Mike_Matei Our Google https://plus.google.com/ JamesNintendoNerd Our Tumblr! http://cinemassacreproductions.tumblr.com Our Facebook Fanpage! https://www.facebook.com/Cinemassacre Our Instagram! http://instagram.com/cinemassacre Our Reddit! http://www.reddit.com/r/TheCinemassacre/ Our Flattr! https://flattr.com/profile/cinemassacre Support us on Patreon http://www.patreon.com/Cinemassacre Check out these other Angry Video Game Nerd classics! AVGN: Top Gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofM11nPzFo0 AVGN: Friday the 13th https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1raUvGNbZFg AVGN: The Power Glove https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYDuy7wM8Gk AVGN: Bible Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkNvQYiM6bw AVGN: Ghostbusters https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLVGmvmNitg AVGN: Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1tU61Nyv1w AVGN: NES Accessories https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kBMscW_dVg AVGN Batman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFvtk5toGJg AVGN: Ghosts N' Goblins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94Y6y1MOoEo AVGN Tiger Electronic Games https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_u5dtBtG9yU #retro #retrogaming #nes #snes #jamesrolfe #mikematei #atari #playthrough #gameplay #gamereview Categoría:Vídeos